


What they don't know

by what_do_i_do



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Brock Rumlow is an asshole, Femboy Steve Rogers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_do_i_do/pseuds/what_do_i_do
Summary: Bucky's finally made it to his last year of high school. Soon, he'll get out of this tiny town and live his life. Everything has been going smoothly until a new kid called Steve Rogers arrives at his school. Steve, to put it simply, turns Bucky's life upside down.Or, Steve's the new kid who wears skirts and Bucky starts slowly losing his mind.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	What they don't know

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!!  
> This is the first story I've ever posted so please be kind about it.  
> I hope at least someone reads this. Idk if I'm gonna continue posting this, but comments and kudos are very much appreciated. Hope you like it, enjoy! :)

“Did you see the new kid?”

“I heard he got kicked out of his old school for having sex in the cafeteria!”

“Well, I heard he smoked weed in the teachers’ lounge.”

“Are you sure it’s a he, you see the way he’s dressed?”

Bucky has been listening to these whispers all day, and still somehow has no idea who everyone is talking about. Well, he knows there’s a new guy(?) at school and for some reason everyone is freaking out about it. It’s not like they’ve never had someone new move into town. Hell, just last year the Maximoff twins moved into town and it hadn’t been this big of a deal. And they’re twins. How are twins not a bigger deal than just a guy.

At lunch he decides to ask Natasha. She’s currently carving an apple into a… skull? It’s both terrifying and beautiful. Clint can’t take his eyes off of her. Sam’s not with them, because he insists on eating alone in the library. Because he’s a nerd. And a vegetarian and the cafeteria options for him are… limited at best.

“Romanoff,” he starts. Clint and Nat both look up. “You know anything about the new kid?”

If there was anyone who knew anything, it was Natasha. He’s pretty sure she has files on everyone in the school. For blackmailing purposes obviously. 

“I haven’t seen him yet. Heard his name was Steve or something,” Natasha says. How is she so chill about this? She loves gossip. She must know more than she’s letting on. Bucky decides to let it be. For now. Mostly because Clint throws an apple seed at him and he must retaliate. 

\---

“Hey, Sam,” Bucky whispers. They both have a free period and are in the library studying. Okay, Sam is studying and Bucky is trying to fold the perfect paper crane. He has no idea how to even do that. 

“What?” Sam whispers back, still taking notes or highlighting important phrases or whatever. What a nerd. Bucky has studied about five minutes this entire school year, and that’s rounding up. Granted, the school year has been about two months long thus far, but still. Sam is a nerd. 

“What do you know about the new kid?” Bucky leans back in his chair. The legs creak loudly. 

“Not much,” Sam says, finally looking up, “Stop doing that, you’re gonna crack your skull open.”

“Killjoy,” Bucky mumbles, but leans forward to get the chair back on four legs. It’s loud. Someone shushes him.

“Anyway, the new kid’s name is Steve Rogers and he’s from Brooklyn. That’s all I know.”

“Oh come on, there’s gotta be more! Someone said he was caught stealing stuff from the nurses office at his old school.”

Sam scoffs.

“I wouldn’t know about that, but he seemed pretty okay. But he did act kinda… defensively.”

Interesting, Bucky thinks. New kid’s got layers. Like an onion. Now Bucky wants onion soup. He’s never had it but it sounds good. Focus Barnes.

“What do you mean defensively?” He asks. So he’s a little nosy, sue him. 

“He just, didn’t talk that much about himself, I guess.” Sam shrugs. Bucky hums and they go back to what they were doing. 

\---

Bucky can’t wait to get home. He has a ton of homework, but he’s not actually gonna do it. He just wants to get out of his tight ass jeans. And then pretend like he’s too busy to do his homework. He’s nearly off of school grounds, already pulling out a carton of cigarettes, when he hears his name being called. He shoves the carton back in his pocket lightning fast. 

“Barnes!” someone calls his name from behind him again. Bucky stops and turns around to see Sam and… Bucky doesn’t actually know who that is. His brain makes the connection that he must be the new kid, Steve Rogers, a little too slow for his own liking. 

“Wilson,” he nods as Sam and Rogers get into hearing distance. 

“Bucky,” Sam starts, “This is Steve, he’s new here. Steve, this is Bucky. He can be kind of an asshole, but he’s actually pretty decent sometimes.”

Bucky finally takes a good look at Rogers and- Holy shit. Now he gets why everyone is freaking out about him. He’s maybe five foot four, five foot five at most, blond and skinny as hell. And he- he’s wearing a skirt. A goddamn skirt. It’s not unheard of, but very unusual in a small town like this. Only now Bucky notices Rogers’ outstretched hand. He’s wearing nail polish. Okay, Barnes, it’s cool, just shake his hand. Stop being weird. 

“Nice to meet you,” he finally stammers and grasps Rogers’ hand. It’s so small and… dainty. Bucky makes himself take his eyes off their hands as he lets go, and instead looks into Rogers’ eyes. They’re so blue and- Is that eyeliner? 

“You too,” Rogers says, voice sounding unsure. His eyes hold a challenging look in them. 

“I like your makeup.” What the shit Barnes? What happened to not being weird? Rogers looks taken aback. Sam snorts. Bucky glares at him. 

“I-I mean, it’s, I- It looks nice.” Way to go. Great first impression, dumbass. 

Rogers looks at him for a moment, a calculating look on his pretty face. Wait, pretty? Back up, no. Just his face, his regular looking, very much guy, face. 

“Thanks.” Rogers finally gives him a smile. The strange moment is finally over and Sam starts chattering on about something. 

Bucky can’t hear him. He can’t stop thinking about Rogers’ smile. That boy is going to be nothing but trouble. 

“You in, Bucky?” Sam asks. Bucky looks up. When did he start looking down? He realizes he was staring at Rogers’ shoes. They’re smaller than his. That’s not surprising. Why is that something he noticed?

“Huh?” he asks, intellectually. Sam groans and rolls his eyes.

“You wanna show Steve around town, show what he can do here?” 

Rogers is looking kind of awkward. He clearly would be anywhere but here. He looks down the second Bucky turns to look at him. 

“Sammy, there’s absolutely nothing to do here,” Bucky states simply. And it’s true. There’s nothing to do. Ever. 

“That’s not true,” Sam argues. He’s wrong. The only thing to do is ogle at girls in their tiny little bikinis in the summer. And that ended a couple of months ago. And now there isn’t anything to do. 

“Sure, whatever,” Bucky gives in, “You sure this is how you wanna spend your day?” he asks, addressing Rogers. He looks up, looking surprised that he’s being spoken to.

“Oh, um… Don’t really have anything better to do.”

Bucky notices Ste- Rogers playing with the hem of his skirt. It’s cute. Both the action, and the skirt. It reminds Bucky of a cheerleading uniform skirt, except it’s a little longer -finger tip length, as Ms. Carter loves reminding- and black, with pale pink lace details at the hem. The lace matches Steve’s shirt. Bucky really needs to stop noticing things about him. However, Natasha would love him and his fashion sense. 

“Okay, then it’s settled. We’ll show you around,” Sam says. It breaks Bucky out of whatever weird headspace he was just in. “You think you can borrow one of your folks’ cars?”

Bucky shrugs as they start making their way to his house. He doesn’t live that far from school. Sam asks Rogers some more questions and Rogers answers them with three words at most. Sometimes just a sound. Now Bucky gets what Sam meant by defensive.

They finally get to his house. Only his dad’s car is in the driveway. 

“Shit, that’s dad’s car,” he mutters, “Any chance we could use your parents’ car?”

Sam shakes his head. “They’re away all week, the only car there right now is my sister's boyfriends, and neither of them will let me drive it.”

“We could walk?” Rogers suggests. Bucky and Sam look at him with identical are you fucking kidding me? looks. “Or not. Geez.”

Bucky sighs. “I’ll go ask dad, but um… You should stay here, my dad’s kinda, um, conservative.”  
“And by that he means racist,” Sam adds helpfully. Rogers looks at Bucky with his eyebrows raised. Bucky can only nod. 

“And homophobic,” Bucky says, glancing at Rogers quickly, hoping he doesn’t notice or take it the wrong way. But of course he does.

“Wait, did you just assume that I’m gay because of how I dress?” Rogers asks. Bucky can’t figure out his tone. 

“Um, well- It’s just that… I mean-”

Rogers laughs. “I’m kidding.”

Bucky breathes out and Sam looks just as relieved as he feels.

“Althought, I am gay,” Rogers says, and suddenly Bucky can’t breathe again. Bucky looks at him and there’s that challenging look once more. He kind of likes it. I̶t̶'̶s̶ ̶c̶u̶t̶e̶. He looks like an angry puppy. 

“That’s cool,” he says. It sounds incredibly lame. Couldn’t he at least have told Rogers that he’s bi? Or that he doesn’t have a problem with gay people or anything? That’s cool? Come on Barnes. 

The look dissipates a little and Rogers looks at Sam. 

“Don’t look at me man, I couldn’t care less about who you like,” Sam says, and even that’s better than Bucky’s lame reply. “But I think Bucky cares,” Sam whispers so only Bucky can hear. Bucky punches his arm and goes inside to ask for the keys.

He’s completely sure of it now, Steve Rogers is definitely nothing but trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you liked it, and if so, please leave a comment, or don't, your choice. Thank you for reading!!! :D


End file.
